Field
Embodiments generally relate to a water-resistant bag for storing a medical electronic device. More specifically, the invention relate to a water-resistant ventricular assist device (VAD) bag for carrying VAD devices, such as HeartWare® or HeartMate® devices, including, for example, HeartWare® or HeartMate® controllers and batteries, in showers or inclement weather conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Heart failure happens when the heart does not pump enough blood to meet the needs of a human body, causing fluid to build up in the lungs and body. Sometimes the heart becomes so weak that medicine cannot improve the symptoms. Often the only treatment option is a VAD.
VADs are mechanical pumps implanted into a human chest. VADs take over the pumping action of the area of the heart called the ventricle. VADs help a heart pump so that a person becomes stronger. A VAD system utilizes a centrifugal blood pump that is implanted into pericardial space for ventricular support. A percutaneous driveline connects the VAD mechanical pump to an external controller, which regulates the pump function and is powered by one or more batteries.
The use of VADs provides patient benefits in most conditions. The presence of water or moisture in contact with VADs is undesirable for many reasons. Water or moisture destroys electrical function of the VAD pumps and of the battery in a VAD system. Further, water or moisture partially or completely clogs components of the controller and is abrasive to components within the VAD pump. In addition, the constant or daily presence of water leaves rust on VAD system components, resulting in gradual wear and tear.
The restricted use of VADs in water environments or moisture conditions limits their benefits. VADs are not suitable for use in showers or in inclement weather. Plastic bags that cover VADs during showers or inclement weather are flimsy or do not provide adequate protection. Multiple plastic bags are oftentimes used to cover multiple components of the VAD system. Such plastic bags do not adequately seal compartments and components of the VAD system and do not properly position other lifestyle items. Further, plastic bag do not protect VAD devices from water and other debris that may stop the device from working while the wearer is in inclement weather.
Various kinds of backpacks or shoulder bags are available to protect a wearable component from water during various activities outside. These backpacks or shoulder bags are not designed for use with VAD devices and do not improve patient comfort and mobility while outside using the VAD device. Generally, bags are not custom designed for VADs and do not provide enough protection for the VAD, its controller, or batteries, while a patient is showering. Backpacks and shoulder bags can hold VAD devices, but are limited in restricting patient comfort and mobility while in the shower and using a VAD device. Such bags do not allow the user to quickly access the controls of a VAD system and replace the batteries. Such backpacks and shoulder bags are often bulky and do not have enough pockets to accommodate various VAD system components.
It is thus desirable to have a VAD bag that can quickly and easily be accessed and also one that provides water, moisture, and debris protection for the electronics contained in the bag itself while the user is in the shower or experiencing inclement weather. Further, it is desirable to have a VAD bag that allows the user to quickly access the controls and replace the batteries, and also one that provides protection for the electronics contained in the bag itself while the user is experiencing inclement weather. Accordingly, what is needed is a water-resistant bag for storing and protecting VAD devices, its controller, and batteries.